PJO and the Discovery of FanFiction
by PeacexLovexPercabeth
Summary: Five years after TLH, the PJO and TLH characters discover a little website called Fan Fiction ...and they don't like what they see!
1. A Pissy Discovery

**This is one of those "demigods discover fanfiction" stories. This story tells about things that I don't like about and things that I LOVE about it. The awful stories are mine, I made them up while typing. This happens 5 years after TLH and Percy is back at the Greek camp. Hope you like it! :)**

Connor and Travis Stoll sat in the Hermes cabin. For once, they were bored. They weren't happy or joyful or sad. They were plain bored. As in bored as Hades. They couldn't think of one single prank. They were all out and they had nothing to do. Until, Annabeth came barging into the Hermes cabin with Daedalus's laptop.

"Connor, Travis, are you two responsible for this?" Annabeth demanded. Connor and Travis looked at each other and then back at the spitting mad Annabeth.

"Responsible for what?" Travis asked. Annabeth brought the laptop closer to the brothers' faces.

"?" Connor read.

"What the Hades?" Travis said.

"Don't play dumb. I know you two are responsible for this website! You did it humiliate Percy and I, didn't you? Well I have news for you; I am reporting this to Chiron!"

"We didn't do that. We have no idea what 'fanfictions' are!"

"Yeah…what are they?"

"They're stories about _us_. Most of them are TERRIBLE!"

"Well, maybe we should tell the others about this '' of which you speak." Annabeth nodded at Connor's suggestion.

Connor and Travis got the gang together in the Hermes cabin. Katie, Piper, Jason, Leo, Lacy, Will, Clarisse, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Malcolm, Miranda, and Thalia were all crowded around Annabeth's laptop. They were staring in shock, anger, and humiliation at the website.

"There are stories about us?" Piper asked, looking at her boyfriend, Jason, confused.

"I guess so," Jason said, just as shocked.

"So…we're like famous or something? Cause if we're famous I want to Brad Pitt!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you can't be Brad Pitt because Brad Pitt is Brad Pitt making Brad Pitt the only Brad Pitt," Lacy said. Leo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are there any stories about me?" Clarisse asked, "If they're bad I'll kill the authors!"

"It looks like there are stories about all of us," Katie answered. She was staring the most intently at the laptop.

"Romance stories about _me_? But I'm a Hunter of Artemis. And me with Leo?" Thalia said, fuming.

"Thalia and me? Sure, I used to like her but now I have a girlfriend. Sooooo…I'm really hating this website," Leo said. Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

"This is ridiculous," Will snapped.

"This is dumb," Nico said.

"This is idiotic," Miranda said.

"ENCHILADAS!" Grover exclaimed, his eyes wild. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now, calm down, guys. Annabeth has only read a few stories. Maybe they're all not so bad. Hey, Annabeth, which story did you read about me and Katie?" Travis asked. Katie blushed but kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"A story about you two?" Lacy asked, "OH…I HOPE IT'S A ROMANCE!"

"Is it good, Annabeth?" Katie asked.

"Mmm…not really. Let me find it…ah…here it is…it's titled 'Katie and her Love' and it's apparently about you and Travis being in a forbidden relationship. Unfortunately, it's not a 'one-shot' whatever the Hades that is and it has seven chapters," Annabeth answered. Katie and Travis groaned.

"Well, I guess since I don't have dyslexia, I'll read it," Piper said **(AN: It's not mentioned in TLH that Piper has dyslexia, so Piper's reading)**. Piper cleared her throat and began to read.

_It was a lovely autumn day at the kingdom of Roses. Princess Katie Gardner, the daughter of Queen Demeter, was picking flowers and singing to herself. She was wearing a pink princess dress with ruffles and gorgeous shoes. Her red hair flowed down her back._

"I'm not a princess and I'm definitely _not _a redhead!" Katie shrieked.

"WE CAN GET IT POPPIN'! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST REDHEADS?" Rachel asked, her hands balling into fists.

"Rachel, I'm sure Katie doesn't want to 'get it poppin' so please let me finish the story," Piper said, calmly.

"Fine, but if she says one more offensive thing about redheads she'll be the Boulevard of Broken Dreams and I'll kill her In The End," Rachel said.

"Have you been hanging out with Thalia?" Grover asked.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Thalia beamed.

"No, it's quite frightening," Grover answered.

"_Oh, Princess Katie, my wonderful and beautiful love! Please come here, I wish to express my feelings of lovey dovey to you," Prince Travis of PranksVille called to the lovely Princess Katie. _

"Prince Travis of PranksVille? Are you serious?" Travis said.

"Please, let me continue. The story might get better," Piper said.

"It doesn't," Annabeth stated.

"Oh."

_Princess Katie smiled and skipped towards the handsome, powerful, intelligent, and strong Prince Travis._

"I'm starting to like this story," Travis said, cockily. Katie rolled her eyes at him.

_Princess Katie and Prince Travis hugged each other. Prince Travis spun her off of the ground. Princess Katie laughed. They both kissed passionately. _

"_I have missed you so much, Princess Katie," Prince Travis said to her._

"_But you saw me yesterday, Prince Travis," Princess Katie pointed out._

"_I can't stand being away from you for even a second, my beautiful princess!" _

"_Oh, Prince Travis…that is so sweet…but alas, my prince. We cannot be together."_

"Oh no!" Leo feigned shock and surprise.

"_Why not, my princess?"_

"_My father wants me to marry Prince Jason Grace, the prince of Roman demigods and the powerful and handsome son of Zeus. But alas, he is not as handsome as you, Prince Travis."_

"OKAY, HOLD UP!" Piper yelled.

"Oh no, she's about to rant," Leo said.

"FIRST OF ALL, NO ONE LOOKS BETTER THAN MY MAN AND ESPECIALLY NOT TRAVIS AND KATIE IS NOT GOING TO MARRY JASON! I AM! SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Piper shrieked.

"Uh…Piper, who are you talking to?" Percy asked.

"THE AUTHOR OF THIS RIDICULOUS STORY, THAT'S WHO I AM TALKING TO!" Piper shouted/answered. She then stormed off (cause if she didn't she would smash Annabeth's laptop).

"Well, she's pissed," Thalia said.

"No, really?" Connor asked, sarcastically. Thalia punched Connor and smiled to herself.

"I guess I'll read," Jason said.

"_I cannot let you marry Prince Jason."Princess Katie smiled, sadly._

"_He'll kill you, my prince. Prince Jason is mean, ruthless, merciless, and does not care for anyone but himself."_

"NOT TRUE!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, calm down. It's just fiction," Leo said. Jason folded his arms and pouted.

"_I don't care, my gorgeous princess! I love you too much to abandon you! I will fight Jason and free you from this marriage being forced upon you!" Princess Katie smiled as Prince Travis stroked her face. She had hope now._

"The spelling and grammar was alright but the storyline was ridiculous and idiotic," Malcolm criticized.

"Hey, let's leave a comment," Travis suggested.

"I'll do it," Thalia volunteered.

"Thalia, you can't write anything mean. We don't want the author to go and suicide themselves," Miranda warned. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Fine. It won't be mean to the author but it won't be pleasant as well," Thalia replied.

"Good enough for me," Miranda said. Thalia scrolled down on the laptop and clicked the review button. She typed in: **Man, this was fucking awesome. This story makes we want to masturbate to it. Travis is so sexy in this story I want to masturbate to his words to sexy and hot Princess Katie. Please update soon. –**

"Thalia, that was perverted," Percy said.

"Whatever, I made the author feel good. Now, let's read some of the comments," Thalia replied.

"How many are there?" Lacy asked.

"Six," Grover answered.

The reviews read:

**Thalico4Evaa-Girl, this was awesome please update! :D**

**SexyNico-Awesome and cute**

**DaughterofAthena190-** **I guess it was alright.**

**GroverandJuniperLovaFanGirl-This story is amazing. You are a great author.**

**-SEXY! :D**

**-Awww..so cute. That's right, Prince Travis, fight for your girl!**

"How can they like this story?" Annabeth asked. "And why is one of their usernames ''? I love Percy and only Percy!"

"Because they're idiots," Malcolm answered. "Now let's read another one. Hopefully a good one."

"Here's a Nico story," Clarisse said.

"A story about me?" Nico asked. He never thought anyone would write a story about him.

"It's called 'Nico Falls in Love With Maria Princess Sparkles Sapphire Love Beautiful Gorgeous'. Wow, long title," Clarisse replied.

_i am nico diangelo the hawty son of Hades that everiy gurl falls in love with._

"The hottie son of Hades that every girl falls in love with?" Nico asked, his voice tainted with surprise.

_i'm so hawt that da aproditee is jaylous. all of da boy r jaylous of my gud looks and ma indcridibl charm. but i never find the write gurl becuz dey r all shallow and don't care bout me just ma looks and ma wealth. they r also scared of ma daddy, hades. i was runing out of hope of finding a gud gurl that cares about me but that's wen i saw her. she was da hawttest girl i eva seen. her hair was long and butiful and she looked nice and so sexi i wanted to have sex with her. she was so hawt she could mak aproditee jaylous. i walked up to her and smiled and she smiled back._

_hey, wow ya're butiful and i think i'm in luv with you, i said. _

_i think im in luv with ya too. i don't care dat u're hawt or dat u're dad is hades. i luv u for u, my dear, maria princess sparkles sapphire butiful gorgos said to me. i piked her up and spun her around. we lived hapily eva after and i was so happi that i found somebudy to luv._

_da end_

"Wow…just wow." Jason said.

"Who was this person's Language Arts teacher?" Leo asked. Annabeth rubbed her temples.

"Man, that story was so bad I think I might die," Annabeth said. Just then, the conch horn for dinnertime was blown. The demigods got up and headed for the mess hall, happy to be away from the dreaded

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it's okay? Review and tell me! **


	2. The Gods Get Involved

**Next chapter of PJO Discovers Fan fiction! I am introducing a new character in this chapter. She is Percy's half-sister and a four-year old demigod daughter of Poseidon. She was born to Poseidon 10 months after the Last Olympian, since the oath was off! I hope you like her and like the chapter.**

_Dinner_

After reading two horrible stories, the demigods were relieved to be away from the dreaded website Fan Fiction. Net. Plus, they were hungry as Hades. Piper had also gotten over being angry at the author stating Travis was hotter than Jason and was laughing alongside Lacy and Mitchell over at the Aphrodite table. Dinner was pretty normal. Annabeth and her siblings at the Athena table were crowded over Daedalus's laptop and they were ranting about fan fiction, no doubt. Jason and Thalia were over at the Zeus table, laughing over some joke. Thalia laughed so hard she choked on her pizza and Jason had to give her the Heimlich maneuver! Leo and his siblings were building some contraction at the Hephaestus table. The Hermes table was making a whole list of pranks for next week. The Demeter table was gawking over some beautiful rare flower. Apollo table was putting together a haiku (GODS, NO!). The Ares table was sharpening their knives and swords. Percy was playing with his half-sister Alix, four-year-old daughter of Poseidon, at the Poseidon table. Yep. Normal. That was, until Chiron made his announcement.

"Good evening, heroes," Chiron greeted, "I have a very important announcement to make!"

"WE'RE ALLOWED TO KILL PEOPLE?" someone from the Ares cabin asked.

"No," Chiron answered.

"You're getting married?" Katie Gardner asked, dreamily. Chiron sighed, sadly.

"No."

"You're getting a nose job?" an Aphrodite girl guessed.

"HADES NO!"

"You're going to let us polish your hooves?" another Aphrodite girl asked, holding up an awesome-looking electric blue nail polish.

"Okay, no more guesses from the Aphrodite table."

"You're going to let me drag you the Underworld?" Nico asked.

"Nico, go to the time-out area." Nico sighed and walked towards the camp's new time-out area for bad little kid demigods.

"You'll finally visit Atlantis with me and Alix?" Percy asked, excitedly.

"You're coming to our cabin to learn new things?" Ruth from Athena asked.

"You're going to let us steal from the Camp store _with _permission?" Travis asked.

"You're decorating the Big House with pink frilly flowers?" Miranda asked. Chiron tapped his hoof on the floor loudly.

"No more guesses," he declared. "The big announcement is that the Olympian and minor gods are visiting camp for a week, starting tomorrow. Each god will be staying at their respective cabin, which will give you more bonding time with your parents."

After dinner, the demigods got extremely excited. The Aphrodite girls (except Piper, of course) were fixing their hair, applying more layers of makeup, spraying on more perfume, and painting their nails rapidly. The Demeter kids were running around and picking the prettiest flowers they could find, Thalia and Jason were practicing their powers over the air, Percy was teaching Alix how to push and pull the waves on the beach, the Hermes cabin worked faster and harder on the list of pranks, the Hephaestus cabin was building another great contraption, and the Athena cabin was constructing a design for a monument for their mother. But, right now we'll focus on Percy and Alix!

_The Beach_

"You just have to relax and move your arms back and front smoothly. If you feel the motion of the waves in your body, then you're pushing and pulling the tides correctly," Percy instructed his younger half-sister, Alix.

"I'm nawwt dwoing it right, am I?" she asked, finding it hard to pronounce the words she was trying to say.

"It's okay, Alix. You'll learn it. You go back to the cabin with Tyson, he'll take care of you," he suggested, not wanting to push Alix too hard.

"Aww, but Tyson scwares me. I want to gwo with big brother," she said in her adorable little kid voice. Her big sea-green eyes were filling with tears.

"Aww, you're so cute. I guess you can come with me but you gotta promise not to embarrass me, okay?"

"I pwromise!"

Percy led Alix away from the beach and back towards the camp. Percy met up with Grover, Piper, Jason, Leo, Katie, Thalia, and Annabeth. Alix was right next to him, looking shy.

"Alix, these are my friends Piper, Jason, Grover, Leo, Katie, and Thalia. And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth," Percy said, gesturing towards his friends. Alix looked at Annabeth with admiration.

"You're just as pwetty as Percy says you are," Alix said to Annabeth. Annabeth blushed and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Alix," Annabeth said. "Now, Percy, about Fan Fiction…"

"Yeah?" Percy said.

"Well, Annabeth and I were talking it over and we figured that we could show it to our godly parent," Piper explained.

"Uh…I don't think that's a very good idea," Percy said.

"Yeah, the gods will totally freak," Thalia said, then her eyes widened with realization, "WHICH WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Oh, that is brilliant," Connor said. "I'll go tell the Hermes cabin to cancel the pranks. We have something much better." Connor ran towards the Hermes cabin to deliver the message.

"Your brain is awesome, Piper," Jason said, and kissed her lips.

"OOOHH! YAYSON WOVES PWETTY GIRL!" Alix said, clapping her hands.

"Yes, she is pretty, isn't she?" Jason said. Piper blushed.

_Next Day_

The whole camp was standing by the entrance, awaiting their parents' arrival. Finally, with a brilliant burst of light the Olympian and minor gods were standing in front of their children, smiling warmly. Even Hades and Ares. The demigods ran up to their parents and hugged them. Then, they led their parents to their cabins. Only Poseidon, Percy, and Alix stayed back.

"Hi, Dad," Percy said, stepping forward and embracing his father.

"I missed you, son," Poseidon said. "And look at you." Poseidon bent down to face a very nervous-looking Alix.

"Um, hwii," Alix said. Poseidon hugged her.

"You've grown up," Poseidon said to her.

_Sword Arena_

Katie, Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Percy, Connor, Travis, Jason, and Leo met up in the sword arena. However, Clarisse and Ares looked slightly disappointed because they weren't there to sword fight. They were there to hear a very important announcement from Chiron.

"Gosh, how many announcements does he have?" Piper grumbled to her mother, "He's just one centaur." 

"Patience is a virtue, sweetie," Aphrodite said calmly and sweetly to Piper.

"I hate patience," Piper replied.

"Oh, Pipes, you sound like an Ares camper," Aphrodite said.

"Well at least my kids aren't obsessed with makeup," Ares snapped.

"You tell her, Dad!" Clarisse cheered. Clarisse and Ares high-fived each other while Piper and Aphrodite rolled their eyes. Just then, Chiron walked in.

"Hello, lords and ladies," he greeted, cheerfully, "I am Chiron. I am activities director and—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know who you are," Zeus said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be rude, Dad," Thalia scolded.

"Sorry, daughter," Zeus apologized, sounding ashamed. Poseidon chuckled.

"_Sorry, daughter_, Poseidon mimicked, "Okay, so your daughter scolds you and you apologize but when you do something wrong and I point it out you curse me out?" Zeus glared at him.

"Percy Jackson has told me of something," Chiron announced, "I'm not sure you'll like it."

"What is it?" Athena asked. Annabeth smirked.

"Fan Fiction. Net."

_To be continued…_


	3. Discovering an Interesting Story

**Hey, guys! New chapter! And guess who got baptized? Me! Oh, I'm so happy. I decided to update. I hope you enjoy! :D D D**

Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, Katie, Lacy, Thalia, Alix, Rachel, Percy, Travis, Connor, Nico, Leo, Grover, and Jason were all gathered around Chiron's computer with their Olympian parents. Of course, Hera, , Artemis, Apollo, and Hestia were there as well. They all didn't look too happy. Even Hestia, who always saw the bright side of things.

"Fan Fiction. Net?" Poseidon said. "Percy, what on earth is this?"

"A story website…it's all about us. Well, not completely all about us. They can write stories for Harry Potter or Glee and stuff like that," Percy explained.

"This is really stupid," Hera snapped.

"Now, now, Hera, we haven't even read any stories yet. They might not be so bad," Hestia said in her calm and soothing tone.

"Most of them are horrible but I found this seemingly interesting one with over a 100 reviews **(AN: Hmmm…I wonder whose story it could be ;D)**," Annabeth said.

"Really?" Athena asked. "What's it called?"

"Hold on, Mom, let me find it," Annabeth replied. Athena smiled. She liked being called "mom" instead of "mother". "Mother" just sounded so strict…and Athena was the strictest goddess! Annabeth clicked on the "genre" thingy and she also choose humor and then she also chose Annabeth C. and Percy J. as her characters. She scrolled down.

"Ahah! Here it is," Annabeth exclaimed.

"What's it called?" Hermes asked.

"It's called 'What Else Could Go Wrong **(YEP! They find my story)**?'," Annabeth answered.

"Summary?"

"'The gods mess with Percy while he's on his first date with Annabeth'."

"Sounds interesting. Let's read it." Hermes's eyes gleamed mischievously. A story about pranks. This could give him whole new ideas! Annabeth clicked on the story.

"I'll read," Aphrodite volunteered. Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"Really, _you_?" Apollo asked.

"Just because I'm the beauty goddess doesn't mean I have to be an airhead," Aphrodite pointed out. "_And _it's a romance." The demigods groaned. Like they needed _another _romance story. Aphrodite cleared her throat and began to read.

"**Um, sure," I answered to Annabeth.**

"I don't like the beginning," Athena criticized **(Neither do I…look at that; I'm criticizing my own story! O.o)**.

**She smirked and kissed my cheek.**

"Aww, that's so cute. I'm liking this story," Lacy beamed. Aphrodite nodded her head in agreement.

**It was a date. I wish I could go back in time and slap myself before I could say those words.**

"That would be awesome," Percy said.

**Okay, so at first I wasn't sure. I liked Annabeth a lot and couldn't refuse a date with her.**

"Aww," Leo teased in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, Perseus, you're so sweet," Jason teased.

"That is _not _my voice," Annabeth glared.

**She was pretty and tall and blonde with the most beautiful eyes ever, they were gray which was a rare eye color. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She's athletic and strong and unlike any other demigoddess you could meet.**

"Seaweed Brain, did you really mean that?" Annabeth asked. Then she blushed and realized that it was just a fiction story.

"It's a story, Annabeth. But I really _do _think you're beautiful," Percy said.

"Aww…now why can't I have a boyfriend as sweet as you?" Aphrodite said to Percy.

"HEY! I'M JUST AS SWEET AS SLIMEBALL HERE!" Ares yelled at Aphrodite. Aphrodite shook her head.

"Sweet boyfriends do not as their girlfriends if they want to go and kill and chop people up with them. That's just straight up disgusting, Ares. You know what? I'm mad at you! GO SIT IN THE CORNER, YOUNG MAN!" Aphrodite shouted. Ares pouted and then walked towards the "time-out" corner. Percy stifled his giggles.

**So I just couldn't say no. I talked to Grover, my satyr friend**

"Yay! I'm mentioned!" Grover exclaimed.

**about it after she'd asked me out. Well, uh, the first 'helpful' thing he'd said to me was why she'd even bothered to ask me.**

"**I mean, she KNOWS you," Grover said.**

Everyone laughed except for Percy.

"I should've never mentioned you," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, the _author _mentioned me," Grover stated.

**I threw a Coke can at him**

"That wasn't very nice," Hestia said.

**and he ate it in one mega goat bite.**

"I'm a good eater," Grover boasted.

"That's really unhealthy," Demeter said. "You should eat cereal." Grover stared at Demeter like she was crazy.

**"Very funny, goat boy," I said sarcastically. Grover's pretty good at reading emotions but he's not the best satyr ever at giving advice.**

"Hey!" Grover protested. "I'm plenty good at giving advice!"

"No you're not!" everybody yelled at him at the same time. Grover pouted.

**I told him I was pretty worried about going on this huge date with Annabeth. He told me I had nothing to worry about and that Annabeth would fall head over heels for me within the 5 hours we'd be there because I was hot, funny, and cool.**

"Are you gay?" Ares asked from the time-out corner. Aphrodite glared at him.

"ARES, NO SPEAKING!" Aphrodite scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Ares replied.

**That made me wonder if Grover was a little bit gay.**

"Grover, are you gay?" Thalia asked Grover. Grover groaned.

"Now, Thalia, dear. There's no need to make Grover feel bad about being gay," Hermes joked.

"I'M NOT GAY, SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Grover yelled. "Please continue Aphrodite."

**"Whoa, Grover, I don't like you that way, man," I joked. He threw a pillow at me and I dodged it easily.**

**"Okay do you prefer this: Annabeth will never fall in love with you because you're ugly and faggy and at the skating rink when you fall on your butt, she's going to be laughing her head off at you," he replied to me.**

"HA!" Hermes laughed.

**"Oh, just shut up and eat your homework."**

"Why would you tell him that?" Athena asked Percy. "That's _terrible_!" Poseidon shook his head.

"Honestly, Athena, you're hot but you need to stop that education crap," Poseidon told her. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" Poseidon asked.

"Did you just call my girlfriend's mother hot?" Percy said.

"See, Athena? I _told _you those jeans that I bought you at Forever 21 would make men find you attractive!" Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite, shut up and continue the story," Athena snapped.

**I tried to study Greek mythology that night, telling myself not to worry.**

"But you still worried anyway," Zeus said. "Cause you're a drama queen."

"Dad, what did I tell you about being rude?" Thalia scolded her father. Zeus hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, Thalia," Zeus apologized.

"Go to the time-out area with Ares."

"But—"

"MOVE IT, MISTER!"

Zeus trudged over to where Ares was sitting.

**It took me hours to read Chapter 15: Hades and Persephone**

Demeter glared at Hades and Percy.

"YOU _HAD _TO CHOOSE PERSEPHONE?" Demeter shouted,

"Um, Lady Demeter, please don't rant," Piper begged. She'd heard enough from Percy about how Demeter ranted about Persephone. Piper didn't want to hear it. Demeter ignored Piper.

"OUT OF ALL OF THE HOT GIRLS THERE WERE IN GREECE YOU _HAD _CHOOSE MY DAUGHTER!" Demeter yelled.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF PERSEPHONE IS JUST A _BIT _HOTTER THAN THE OTHER GIRLS!" Hades yelled back.

**because the more worried I got the more the words swirled and flew off of the pages. Finally, I got so mad I threw the Greek mythology text book against the wall.**

"Good," Demeter said.

**It hit my uncapped water bottle and water spilled all over the pages. The book was really cheap so some of the pages separated from one another.**_**Great**_**, I thought,**_**I'll be paying 90 bucks for that within a week**_**.**

"Ninety bucks for a cheap book?" Piper asked no one in particular.

**I tried to tell myself that our date would go wonderfully. Maybe Annabeth would be so in love with me that she'd lose herself and throw herself into my arms and ask me to marry me.**

"THAT WOULD BE SOOOOO ROMANTIC!" Lacy exclaimed.

"YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT, LACY! YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT THOUGHT MADE ME HAPPY! ARES, SWEETIE, GET OVER HERE! YOUR TIME OUT IS UP!" Aphrodite shouted with happiness. Ares walked happily away from the time-out corner and back to Aphrodite.

**Boy, was I wrong…**

"Aww…that thought made me sad," Aphrodite pouted, "Ares, I'm sad. Go back to the time-out corner." Ares groaned and sulked back towards the time-out corner. Just then, Chiron spoke up.

"It is dinnertime," he announced.

"Aww, that story was actually kind of good," Connor said. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"We'll read more tomorrow," Annabeth said. They all walked towards the dining pavilion…except for Ares and Zeus who still had 30 more minutes of time-out time!


	4. New Camper

"Chapter 2: Mr. Sore Almost Gets Me Killed," read Ares. He was out of the time-out area and he'd volunteered to read that morning. And a beautiful morning it was. The birds were chirping, the sky was a bright color of baby-blue, not a single cloud to ruin the sky's effortless beauty, and the sun was shining the brightest that day. Absolutely lovely.

"That's a funny title," Lacy giggled. Ares rolled his eyes. Lacy's loveable personality irritated him.

"Go ahead and read, Lord Ares," Piper encouraged him. Ares nodded his head and cleared his throat.

**Argus dropped us off at a skating rink in New Jersey. Annabeth had never been to New Jersey before so she kept her gray eyes glued to the window.**

"New Jersey," Athena mused. "Interesting state."

"Apollo hates New Jersey," Artemis said.

"Only because they have bad tans," Apollo said, smiling blindly.

**I mean, seriously, Annabeth stared at every McDonalds, every kid in the back of his parent's car. It took really long for us to arrive. I was cramped next to Annabeth in Argus's really small car. The ADHD part of me wandered off, thinking about all of the things Annabeth and I could do without Argus driving.**

"No sex until you're married," Hera scolded them. "Unfortunately, I was _forced _into marriage, isn't that right, _Zeus_?"

"Hey, I can't help it if you're hot," Zeus said. Him, Percy, and Annabeth blushed.

**Yep, call me a perv but seriously, if you're a guy and you've ever seen Annabeth, you'd understand.**

**So, three hundred blinks of Argus's eyes later we finally arrived.**

"Those are a lot of blinks, too," Thalia noted.

**Argus winked at me while I got out of his car. "Get some, kid," he whispered in my ear. Whoa! I'm way too young for that, I thought.**

"Indeed he is," Athena snapped.

"Man, Percy, if you got some…I WOULD BE SOOOO PROUD!" Poseidon yelled. Athena slapped him.

"GO TO THE TIME-OUT AREA, MISTER!" Athena shouted at him.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO…I'M OF HIGHER GODLY RANK THAN YOU!" The two gods began to physically fight. It took Katie, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Percy all to get them off of each other. The rest just sat there and laughed.

"NOW YOU WILL _BOTH _GO TO THE TIME-OUT AREA!" Thalia shouted in her commanding voice. The gods whimpered, nodded, and headed toward the time-out area.

"How do you _do _that?" Katie asked her. Thalia shrugged.

"I'm immortal, too….and Artemis has my back," Thalia answered. Artemis smiled and gave Thalia thumbs up.

"Hmm, I wonder if I join the Hunters of Artemis I'll have that type of pow—" Katie never got to finish his sentence because Travis grabbed her and kissed her.

"I LOVE YOU, KATIE GARDNER! YOU WILL _NEVER _JOIN THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!" Travis yelled. Katie's eyes got misty with happy tears.

"I WAITED SIX YEARS FOR YOU TO SAY THOSE WORDS! I LOVE YOU, TOO, TRAVIS!" Katie exclaimed, they kissed again. Aphrodite started to cry.

"OH, I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!" she said. "I KNEW TRATIE WAS MEANT TO BE, I JUST KNEW IT! HUG ME, MY DAUGHTERS, HUG ME! I LOVE YOU!" Aphrodite pulled Piper and Lacy into a hug. Lacy squealed with happiness while Piper grumbled and tried to pull away.

"Okayyyy," Thalia said. "That was really awkward."

**Annabeth was a really bad skater so we spent most of the first fifteen minutes sitting on the bench, slurping ICEEs to our heart's content.**

"I love ICEES," Connor said, dreamily.

**We got into a conversation about Poseidon and Athena and that's when Annabeth said she really needed to use the bathroom. So, I just stayed on the bench for a while. Nothing was unusual until a short, chubby little man walked in. He was wearing pink and his face looked so familiar, as if I'd seen him before in pictures. Like Dionysus, he looked like a baby angel, like a cherub.**

"Do _not _let Dionysus here you say that," Hermes warned.

**"****Hello, Percy," he said, walking up to me, "My name is Mr. Sore****(AN: If you spell Mr. Sore's name backwards, you'll figure out who this guy is)****, are you looking for love, young lad?"**

"Mr. Sore," Athena started. "EROS!"

"Oh, that means I'm first to prank him," Aphrodite said happily.

**"****No thanks," I answered, "I've already got a girl."**

"Aww, he wouldn't choose anyone over Annabeth," Miranda said.

**"****Oh come on, her? Look at all these beautiful young ladies here. Certainly, they are more desirable than plain ol' wise girl, don't you agree?"**

**"****No, you little creep! Now leave me alone!" Who did this guy think he was? He just came up to me and started insulting Annabeth. Athena should've striked him dead on the spot.**

"That wouldn't be rational to do, Perseus," Athena told him.

**Then, things got more unusual. Our guy Sore reached in the back pocket of his red, heart-printed shorts and took out about three arrows. I thought he was aiming for me but he spun around and shot three strangers (all female) in the a$$.**

"Definitely my son," Aphrodite noted.

**Then he took out three more arrows and shot three more strangers in the ass, and one of them was a GUY.**

"Ew," Katie said.

**Mr. Sore.**

**Mr. Eros**

"Oh, he _finally _figures it out," Thalia said.

"Shut up, Lightning Head," Percy snapped.

"Lightning Head?" Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you."

"I like it," Leo noted. Thalia punched him.

_Aphrodite's son!_

**Godsdammit! Aphrodite sent her son, Eros down to Earth to mess up me and Annabeth's date. I was filled with age. I would've smacked him but then I realized that Eros was a god, I was just a kid. If I even thought about touching him my hand to burn off. Those six people Eros shot turned and the first person they saw was me. They all looked about 17, like me. I should've ran for it right then and there but either I was really brave or really stupid because I just sat there while they all came towards me. Some girls tore at my clothes and one of them grabbed my crotch. The guy was really coming on to me, LITERALLY. One girl threw off my shirt and dug her fingers through my abdomen. I was waiting for somebody to come and get these lovesick freaks off of me. But everyone else was too busy skating.**

"Poor you," Connor said sarcastically.

"Yeah, a bunch of possibly hot girls threw themselves at you," Travis said. His tone was sarcastic as well.

"Don't forget the guy," Jason added, taking Percy's side.

"Oh yeah."

**And then, things got worse. Annabeth came out of the girls' bathroom, her blonde hair bouncing all with her**_._

"Uh-oh," everyone said at the same time.

**She was laughing but when her eyes fixed on me, her smile faded. Her face got redder than the turtle-neck shirt she was wearing.**

"Ugh, I hate turtle necks," Aphrodite grumbled.

**And I thought I heard her growling. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" she shouted at me.**

"NO!" Connor shouted. "DON'T KILL HIM! HE'S JUST A _STUPID _BOY!"

"You're an immature idiot," Percy snapped at him. Connor shrugged.

**For a peace-loving daughter of Athena she looked murderous.**

"Up with violence, down with peace!" Clarisse cheered.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Ares yelled proudly.

**Annabeth threw my attackers off of me and as she beat me up.**

"I'm so proud of you," Clarisse said to Annabeth. She began to tear up.

"That wasn't very nice, dear. It wasn't his fault," Hestia said.

"We're forgetting that this is all _fiction _here. It never happened," Annabeth said.

"Oh…well, it's still the thought that counts," Clarisse replied.

**I saw Eros smiling innocently. Then he walked through the doors of the skating rink, nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just almost gotten me killed. That was the first goddess who messed with me but unfortunately she wasn't the last.**

"Good chapter," Artemis said.

Suddenly, in a burst of light, a girl appeared. She was a demigod, no doubt, and she looked about 16. The girl was gorgeous with perfect makeup and long blonde curls that framed her heart-shaped face. Her figure was that of a sexy supermodel's. She had an athletic, lithe, and curvy frame and long muscular legs like a distance runner's. The girl's face was breathtakingly beautiful. So beautiful it could almost give Aphrodite a run for her money. She wore pink eye shadow and her lips were redder and more beautiful than the reddest rose. Her hair was flowing free and it was elbow-length. She seemed to glow like the sun. Apollo's daughter. She must have been Apollo's daughter.

"_WOW_, she is HOT!" Connor exclaimed.

"Who _is _she?" Jason and Leo asked at the same time. They both seemed to be mesmerized by her incredibly beauty. Piper got a little jealous…actually a LOT jealous.

"Doesn't matter who she is," Piper snapped.

"Yeah, she's not important," Annabeth said. But she didn't sound jealous. Percy was the only boy who didn't seem to care that the girl was amazingly hot.

"She's HOT," Connor repeated.

"She's so HOT," Leo said. The girl smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. Her voice was soft and honey-sweet.

"You're hot," Connor said to him.

"Thank you, Connor Stoll," she replied. "My name is Sunshine Rainbow Sparkle Sapphire Gorgeous Beautiful Wonderful Sunbeam. I'm a Mary-Sue and a demigod daughter of Apollo."

"Oh, hey," Apollo greeted her, though he didn't look too happy.

"Apollo, explain _this_," Athena ordered.

"She's a freaking Mary-Sue. And I _really _don't want her. She's so perfect it's annoying," Apollo explained.

"She _cannot _come to camp here," Piper protested. She _really _hated perfect popular girls. Chiron galloped up.

"I'm sorry, Piper, but she's a demigod. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for her. I will take her to Apollo's cabin," Chiron said. All of the girls grumbled as Sunshine Rainbow Sparkle Sapphire Gorgeous Beautiful Wonderful Sunbeam was escorted to the Apollo cabin.

"Now, head back to the cabins," Chiron ordered.

The girls stayed back and hid while the guys went to their cabins. They met up at the back of the sword arena.

"We have _got _to get rid of that girl," Katie said.

"She's going to steal my Jason away from me," Piper cried. Annabeth patted her on the back.

"Relax, Piper. Sparkle Rainbow Sunshine Sunbeam-whatever is going to be gone by tomorrow," Clarisse said evilly.

"How?" Miranda asked. "She's a Mary-Sue. She's probably more powerful than any of us."

"There's one power she doesn't have. One power that is her fatal flaw. Yes, Mary-Sues have fatal flaws," Annabeth said.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"Imperfection."

**NOOO! A MARY-SUE! Don't worry, she'll be gone by the next chapter. And then they'll continue reading fan fic. **


	5. In Unloving Memory of a MarySue

**READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT! So here is the next chapter. To those who have never read the first chapter of this story, IT IS NOT A MARY-SUE STORY. THE MARY-SUE IS ADDED FOR HUMOR! ENJOY!**

Sunshine Rainbow Sparkle Sapphire Gorgeous Beautiful Wonderful Sunbeam (let's call her Sunshine) left the shining Apollo cabin, happily. It's not like she didn't like it there. It was just that she hadn't seen much of the camp. She'd decided to explore. Sunshine noticed that all of the boys' eyes following her. She smiled at them and waved, which made drool drip out of their mouths. Dang. The boys at the camp were pretty hot, especially that Jason Grace boy. Sunshine Rainbow had fell in love with him the first time she'd seen him and she was determined to make him hers.

However, she automatically knew he had a girlfriend. A chick named Piper McLean. Sunshine Rainbow had seen her, too. Sunshine thought that Piper was ugly **(AN: I love Piper) **and she didn't see what Jason saw in her. Sunshine also knew that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite and that she'd helped him save the world a few years ago. That would be some a _serious _challenge. But no matter. Sunshine would go on a quest of her own and win Jason Grace herself.

And if she couldn't get Jason Grace, she would win another hottie. Percy Jackson. He'd gone on lots of quests and was a true hero but people said he was nice with a good sense of humor. But Percy had a girlfriend, too. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who'd helped him save the world. Sunshine had seen her too. She was ugly as well **(I like Annabeth, too)** and she could use some mascara for those short, stubby eyelashes, and some lip gloss for those dry witch lips. Sunshine smirked at the thought of having _Percy Jackson _as her boyfriend. Maybe she could have them both.

Sunshine spotted Annabeth and Clarisse La Rue, some _ugly _daughter of Ares, chatting over something. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and Thalia Grace, a punk wannabe daughter of Zeus and lieutenant to Lady Artemis, and Piper were talking to her as well. Sunshine shrugged. If she was going to steal one of their boyfriends she figured she should try to make friends with them so they wouldn't think she had done it purposely.

"So, we just gotta make her feel inferior," Thalia said, grinning.

"Yep," Annabeth replied. "Then she'll be gone. Easy."

"Who are you talking about?" Sunshine asked, batting her gray, pink, blue, and green eyes.

"None of your business," Piper snapped. Sunshine was taken back. She'd heard that Piper was a nice girl. If _she _was what the camp considered nice, Sunshine Rainbow figured that the place was pretty messed up.

"Well, of course it's my business. You guys are demigods and I am a demigod, except you guys are ugly and I'm super hot, so it's my business too," Sunshine concluded. The girls glared at her.

"Are you _sure _you're not a daughter of Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"Why? Is it because I'm so beautiful and perfect?" Sunshine replied.

"I thought Mary-Sues were supposed to be nice," Katie said. "But you seem almost as mean as Drew."

"I _am _nice. I help the environment, animals, and homeless people. And I _love _making new friends. I just know that I'm beautiful and perfect. There's nothing wrong with that," Sunshine said. She wasn't complaining, though. She never complained.

"Hey, Katie," said a voice from behind Sunshine. Sunshine turned and saw a cutie from the Hermes cabin. She knew he was Travis Stoll, Katie's boyfriend. Travis's jaw dropped when he saw Sunshine. She had that effect on boys a lot.

"Hey, Travis. Sunshine Rainbow Spark—" Katie interrupted.

"Call me Sunshine," Sunshine said.

"Sunshine, let me introduce you to Travis Stoll, _my boyfriend_. Right, Travis?" Katie said. The way she said "my boyfriend" screamed that she was very possessive of Travis.

"Yeah, I am happily dating Katie Gardner," Travis declared proudly. He kissed her to get his point through.

"I understand that," Sunshine replied. "He's ugly anyways." Travis looked offended. So did Katie. Katie turned as red as an Easy button.

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND UGLY?" Katie yelled. Sunshine nodded.

"Yeah, you're ugly, too. So you guys are perfect for each other," Sunshine replied cheerily.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS _NOT _UGLY…AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU'RE HOT AND YOU GLOW FROM TIME TO TIME BUT YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE JUST A WANNABE!" Travis shouted at her. Sunshine's eyes gleamed.

"You think I'm hot?" she exclaimed. 

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Piper yelled. "WE DON'T LIKE YOU!" Piper and her friends walked off, leaving Sunshine feeling lonely all by herself.

Sunshine soon got over being yelled at and secretly followed Piper and her friends. They were heading towards the sword arena. Sunshine sneaked a peak of what they were doing. They were all crowded over a laptop with a woman with black hair and intelligent gray eyes like Annabeth's, an amazingly hot guy with sun-kissed surfer boy blond hair, a pretty twelve-year old girl with auburn hair, an emo-looking man, a handsome man with tan skin and sea-green eyes who looked a lot like Percy, a man with a beard and rainy-gray eyes, a _really _hideous guy with an ugly beard, a dude with elfish features and a mischievous look in his eyes, a woman who looked very motherly, and a breathtakingly beautiful woman whose appearance changed from time to time. They all radiated power, even the twelve-year old. Sunshine automatically knew she was looking at gods.

"Hello," Sunshine greeted. "Did you miss me?"

Everyone groaned in response.

"I said we didn't like you," Piper said.

"Aww, but I like you guys. So please, let me do what you are you doing."

"We're reading about fan fiction," Nico explained grudgingly. Sunshine squealed.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! YOU'RE NICO DIANGELO! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO SEXY AND EMO AND TORTURED!" she exclaimed.

"Gods, you are stupid enough to be an Aphrodite girl," Nico snapped at her. Piper and Aphrodite whipped their heads around and glared sharp bloody daggers at Nico. Piper pulled out her Katopris.

"WHAT WAS THAT, NICO?" Piper demanded.

"Uh, nothing, Piper," Nico lied, flinching. Even though most of them were girly, Nico knew that Aphrodite girls could be dangerous when insulted.

"THAT WASN'T _NOTHING_!" Aphrodite yelled. 

"Let's get him, Mom," Piper said. Aphrodite nodded her head and they both attacked Nico.

"DON'T KILL MY NICO!" Sunshine yelled at them. They ignored her.

"Well, while Aphrodite and Piper are killing Nico, let's continue with the story," Thalia announced.

"I'll read," Artemis volunteered. She cleared her throat and began to read.

**Somewhere in between the punches, kicks, and Ancient Greek curses, Annabeth found herself and started to help me. I really was a mess now. My clothes were ripped and I thought I felt a condom inside of my sneaker.**

"How would you know what a condom feels like?" Athena asked, suspiciously. Percy turned as red as a fire ant.

**Not that I have any idea what a condom feels like. I mean, it's not like I've ever used one on Annabeth.**

"You better have not," Athena snapped.

"Uh, mom, you know that we're twenty **(AN: Remember, this story takes place five years after TLH, and Percy was sixteen when he disappeared so now he's twenty!)**, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Has he proposed?" Hera asked excitedly.

"Well, no," Annabeth answered.

"Then no sex."

**My face is all red isn't it…?**

"Yeah, it's pretty red!" Connor noted.

**"I can't believe Aphrodite would do—actually, no, I can believe it. Remember Odysseus, Percy? The gods messed with me," Annabeth said, she was holding on to my arm tightly, she was a horrible skater and afraid of falling.**

"Are you, dear?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah, I'm very bad at it," Annabeth replied, blushing.

**"Aphrodite would never want to mess with love," I reminded her, then my face got red because I just mentioned love between me and Annabeth, "She's probably just on her period or something.**

"PERSEUS, A PERIOD IS NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT! IT'S SO PAINFUL AND CRAMPY AND IT MAKES YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF!" Hera cried. Then she began to sob. Zeus patted her back.

**Ew.**

"Ew indeed," Percy commented.

**Annabeth glared. Did I just make a sexist remark?**

"Yes you did," Annabeth said,

**"Sorry, I said, it's in my boyish natures, I can't help it."**

**When we both decided to get on the skating rink was when all Hades broke loose. Speaking of Hades. Did I mention he was the second god who messed with me that day? "Let's go in the rink," I told Annabeth and she turned pale. Dang! What was so scary? When you fall on your butt it just hurts a little and then you shake it off. I wish Tyson were here. He probably would've beat Mr. Sore up and get the girls and the GUY off of me.**

"Tyson, my son," Poseidon said.

**"Um, is that a spider, I had better get out of here!" she faked. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand.**

**"Come on, I'll skate with you. I won't let you fall," I said.**

**"Percy, Athena is a clumsy goddess. She's the goddess of wisdom and all but she's not very good on her feet. Dancing. Walking into a house with glass mirrors. Not her thing."**

"Sadly it's true," Athena said.

"Hmm, I never knew that. Perhaps this will be useful in the future. HA! Blackmail! I should take notes!" Poseidon exclaimed. He made a notebook appear and began to write frantically.

**"Oh come on, nothing can happen. Besides, Poseidon is not a clumsy god."**

**So we skidded across the floor for a while. Annabeth was clutching my hand tightly, so tightly I thought if she got any more scared she could rip it off.**

"Hmm, it would make her odd-looking," Hephaestus said.

**We fell a few times but only because there were lots of other people skating by us. They went fast and did tricks and didn't seem to care if they hit two 17-year-old runts. Everything was going well, besides the falling, until the song switched to a song by Evanescence. If Thalia was there she would have gone crazy. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, is really into the whole rock n' roll thing.**

"I love Evanescence," Thalia said. Leo studied her.

"You know you kind of look like Amy Lee? Black and hair and same blue eyes that are kind of creepy," Leo commented.

"Aww, thank you so much, Leo," Thalia said.

**I felt something weird go against my back, maybe Mist.**

"It couldn't have been the Mist. You can't feel the Mist," Sunshine corrected.

"I didn't need you tell me that," Percy snapped.

**But Mist was nothing but it was also something.**

"That sums it up," Thalia said sarcastically.

**The feeling against my back was more…I don't how to explain it, but…it felt not real. I figured I'd imagined it.**

**Then, Annabeth yelped. She lost her balanced and fell, and since she was holding me I fell right down with her. I landed on top of her, really, really hard. And the both of us fell on top of a worker guy with skates on holding a Sony video camera. The guy was tall and dorky-looking. He wore big glasses with burgundy rims and he had on a black and white blue and red shirt that read**_**I Can't Hear You Over the Sound of My Awesomeness**____**(Thanks to my best friend, Latoya, for wearing that shirt to school today. Keep up the awesomeness, dear!)**_**. We stayed on the floor in that position for a while. No one bothered to help us up. They were all focused on the rink, not even paying attention to us.**

"How is a dorky-looking guy awesome?" Apollo asked. Artemis shrugged.

"I don't know but I _love _those kinds of shirts," Sunshine said.

**Eventually, we got up. Both I and Annabeth's faces were red. She was blushing more than me. I thought the worker guy was going to ignore us and skate right away but he didn't. He glared at us, waving his Sony camera around. Was that thing his child or something?**

"Giving birth to a camera sounds pretty awesome," Hephaestus said.

"Ugh, you are such a disappointment," Hera grumbled.

"So are you, Hera. So are you."

**"WHAT WERE YOU TOO STUPID DIMWADS DOING ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT?" He yelled. Annabeth was going to draw her knife, but she held herself back. Even though I wasn't one, I knew that a child of the wisdom goddess would be furious to be called a "stupid dimwad."**

"Annabeth, has anyone actually called you stupid?" Jason asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"Never. Not once," she answered.

**"We're sorry, sir. We, uh, fell," I explained. The guy still looked angry. And I thought I heard…growling.**

**"YOU MEAN TRYING TO DO WHAT ALL CRAZY HORNY TEENAGERS WANT TO DO!"**

"Hmm, I wonder what that is," Leo said. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

"It means you're an idiot," Thalia snapped.

"I don't think that's what it means," Leo replied.

**WHOA? Sex? With Annabeth? I mean…she's cute and pretty and awesome…but…sex….with her…I mean…who did this guy…my face is red again isn't it?**_**You're one to talk.**___**The guy looked about nineteen, so he was a teenager too. And I thought I saw something bulging out of his pants, and it looked hard, too.**

"BONER!" Travis and Connor yelled at the same time.

**"Weren't doing anything, seriously," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool.**

**"Come with me."**

**"But we weren't—"**

**"COME!"**

"Hehe," Travis snickered. "Cum." Katie sighed.

"Seriously, Travis, it's been five years but you're still the same pervert," Katie said. Travis shrugged.

**We had no choice but to follow the guy. Okay. Okay. I was scared. When you're a half-blood you can never trust anyone but the people you know by heart? Anyone could be a monster. Anyone could be a god. Relax, I told myself. He's just a worker, he can't hurt us. But then I remembered that I'd said the same thing about before SHE tried to kill me. So I shouldn't have been so sure.**

**The guy yelled at us a few more times. He muttered Greek curses.**_**Okay. He's some foreign worker guy from Greece, he doesn't get America.**_

**The guy led us into a dark room. I heard the growling again. But this time it didn't sound angry. It sounded anxious and a bit playful, like it was waiting for something hilarious to happen.**

"Something bad is definitely going to happen," Sunshine said.

"Can you such being such a know-it-all?" Athena snapped. Everyone gasped.

"Wow, Athena, now that you've said that I find you a lot hotter," Poseidon cooed.

"In your dreams, Poseidon," Athena replied.

But that serious look stayed on the worker guy's face.

**"You've been making trouble, children," the worker guy said. I was really irritated. He was nineteen, we were only 2 years younger than him, so who was he calling a child?**

"You, idiot," Leo snapped.

**"Sir, honestly, it was an accident," I explained. Though I knew it was hopeless. This was guy arrogant, proud.**

**"Yes, accidents happen. But you know sometimes some accidents are**_**funny**_**." He said funny like the way school kids would say "summer vacation". He was calming down.**

**"Sir?" He pinned us against the wall with his arm, his black eyes were piercing into mine. Was this guy going to rape us? But seriously, this guy had black eyes, which were impossible. Eyes could be really dark brown and look black but such a thing as black eyes would never, ever happen.**

Aphrodite and Piper returned from killing Nico just in time. They smiled like they were satisfied. Sunshine gasped.

"DID YOU KILL MY NICO?" Sunshine gasped.

"I'm not your Nico, you stupid Mary-Sue," Nico snapped. Sunshine gasped again, this time with joy. Nico was tied up across from her. His legs and arms were in tight bonds and he was in an uncomfortable position.

"Nico, you're alive!" she exclaimed.

"No duh!"

**"Oh, Percy Jackson, don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you."**

**"How do you know my name?" Then, the guy's face melted off to revealing a hideous Kindly One, smiling wickedly at us.**

**"You!"**

**"Oh, relax, idiot, I'm not going to kill you," he said, holding up his Sony video camera. "But your parents might when they see this video of you too getting it on."**

"I would love for all this to happen," Hermes mused. Travis and Connor nodded in agreement.

**"What are you talking about?" I blinked and then he was gone. Annabeth was pale and then her face turned red.**

**"Percy?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I have a feeling we're going to be on Olympus TV tonight."**

**"I wonder if our ratings will be any good."**

**Thank you again, GazmRules. Great idea!**

"Who is GazmRules?" Piper demanded. Poseidon shrugged.

"Some chick who gave the other chick the idea," Poseidon answered.

"Yes, that sums it up, Kelp Head," Athena snapped. Poseidon stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, guys, that's no reason to fight," Sunshine said. Annabeth nodded to the girls. Plan Kill Mary-Sue was in action.

"Ugh," Piper started. "Is that a zit on your nose?" She looked repulsed. Sunshine touched her nose.

"There's no zit, my skin is flawless," Sunshine boasted.

"And there are ten more on your neck," Katie said.

"And there are like forty four pimples on your arm," Clarisse added.

"You're so ugly."

"Your hair is so dumb."

"Your nose is too big."

"No one likes you."

"Are you Medusa? I better not look at you, I might turn to stone."

The insults continued. Sunshine was so intrigued that she exploded into glitter and sparkles.

"NOOOO!" Connor yelled. "SHE WAS SO HOT!" The girls cheered.

Chiron announced that they would burn Sunshine's shroud. Connor cried like a baby during her camp funeral. Clarisse decided she would say some words. She walked up to the podium and cleared her throat.

"In _un_loving memory of Sunshine Rainbow Sparkle Sapphire Gorgeous Beautiful Wonderful Sunbeam."

**D.R.I.P, Sunshine. DON'T REST IN PEACE!**


	6. End

**Two updates in one day? Man, I am on fire! I don't know if the Pothena story is actually real. I made it up. So please don't put me on blast!**

It took Travis exactly four hours to get Connor out of the Hermes cabin. Connor had his head buried in his sheet, bawling like a baby. The hottest girl that ever came to camp, a Mary-Sue called Sunshine Rainbow Sparkle Gorgeous something or other, had died from glittery spontaneous combustion. That girl was to be his date. Or at least his one-night stand. He figured her Disney princessy personality would make him want to murder her.

"Come on, Connor. I know she was the hottest girl at camp but still," Travis said, trying to comfort his brother.

"No, Travis. I've seen my share of hot girls. But Sunshine was the hottest and now she's gone," Connor moaned. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Connor, did you actually _love_ that girl?"

"Love?" Connor scrunched up his nose at the word. "Are you crazy, dude? She was just hot to me."

"Then why are you acting like Annabeth when she's PMSing?"

"Because…everyone has someone but me. Percy has Annabeth. Jason has Piper. You even have whiny Katie Gardner. I'm lonely."

"Thalia doesn't have anybody."

"But she's a hunter. And if she wasn't she would get some crazy emo punk dude. Face it. I'm never going to find anyone to love."

Travis felt bad for his brother. He knew that Connor fell in love with every hot girl that walked his way but that he could never find anyone for him. Travis sighed and patted his brother on the back.

"It's okay, man. You can stay here. You don't have to come with me," Travis said. Connor didn't reply. Travis walked out of the Hermes cabin, feeling almost as sad as Connor.

Travis met up with Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Katie, and the gods at the Big House. They'd decided to skip the next chapter of the story they were already reading and go on to another one. Hopefully one that wasn't terrible and cliché.

"You found a story?" Travis asked Katie. 

"Yeah," Katie answered. Then her big green eyes got sad. "How's Connor?"

"Depressed." Piper sighed.

"Well, um, let's get on with the story. It's about some pairing named Pothena," Piper said. Poseidon and Athena raised their eyebrows.

"Poseidon and Athena," Athena guessed. Well not really guessed. She'd figured it out the moment Piper said it.

"We're _not _reading that," Poseidon and Percy answered at the same time. Aphrodite groaned.

"Come on, now. It may be interesting," Aphrodite encouraged. "What's the summary, Pipes?"

"Uh," Piper started, "It reads: _Poseidon's a player at Olympus High School who gets any girl he wants. Athena's a hot know-it-all bookworm. When she comes to school Poseidon is determined to get her. Only problem is she hates his guts._"

"Sounds interesting," Aphrodite cooed. Athena glared at her.

"Read it," Athena commanded. "But only because it sounds interesting." Piper nodded and clicked on the story. She cleared her throat and began to the read the first chapter.

"**Chaper 1: Player**," Piper read.

"This should be interesting," Katie mused.

**Poseidon Godly looked in the mirror and checked out his perfectly hot reflection.**

"Godly is my last name?" Poseidon asked. Percy shrugged.

"I guess it fits," Percy said.

**He looked amazing. As always. Maybe that was the reason he got so many girls in his bed. His amazing good looks. Poseidon exited his room and raced down the stairs, meeting his brother, Zeus at the breakfast table.**

"Woot, woot, I'm mentioned!" Zeus exclaimed.

"**What's up, man," Zeus greeted his brother.**

"**The clouds, the sky," Poseidon answered.**

"I love that joke," Travis said.

"**Whatever, smart aleck. We're almost late for school so hurry up," Zeus snapped. Just then, their father, Kronos walked in.**

"**You two knuckle-heads were about to forget your school bags," Kronos said, handing them each their bags.**

"**Thanks, Dad," Poseidon said. Kronos winked at him. Zeus felt a pang of jealousy. Kronos had always preferred Poseidon to him.**

"Not true," Zeus complained. "I was Kronos's favorite."

"No, I was," Poseidon argued.

"Need I remind you that Kronos tried to destroy us all? No one was his favorite," Athena reminded them.

"Oh yeah."

**Poseidon hopped in his car and strapped his seat belt on. He waited for Zeus to come outside.**

"**Remind me again why you drive and I don't," Zeus grumbled.**

"**Because I'm your hotter and older brother," Poseidon answered cockily. Zeus groaned, rolled his eyes, and hopped into Poseidon's car.**

"**Man, I am so psyched for the new school year," Poseidon said.**

"**Why?" Zeus asked. "School stinks."**

Athena gasped. "How can anyone say such a thing?"

"**Artemis told me some new chick, her best friend, is coming," Poseidon answered.**

"**So what?"**

"**So? What if she's hot?"**

"**Then you'll get her in your bed, of course." Poseidon smiled at the thought of getting **_**another **_**girl in his bed. They arrived at school quickly, thanks to Poseidon's rapid driving. **

**As soon as Poseidon walked in all of the girls' eyes were on him. He spotted Aphrodite, some **_**really **_**hot girl (the hottest in school) that he'd screwed a few weeks ago. Unlike most girls, Aphrodite **_**still **_**clung to him after he'd done her. She was a major slut.**

"I HATE WHOEVER WROTE THIS STORY!" Aphrodite screeched.

**Aphrodite saw him and waved. Poseidon waved back. He then began to make a mental list. He put all of the girls he thought were hot on his "Do" list and all of the girls he thought were ugly on his "Don't" list. This was going to be an awesome year.**

**Poseidon met up with, Artemis. Artemis was his sort-of-friend that he hung out with once in a while. Artemis was good-looking with long auburn hair but Poseidon knew he would never get her because she was a man-hater. She seemed to be PMSing ALL the time.**

"I hate this story," Artemis said.

"**What's up, Arty?" Poseidon greeted her. Artemis smacked his arm.**

"**I told you to never call me that," Artemis snapped.**

"**Whatever, Arty. Where's your friend?" **

"**Why do you care?"**

"**Cause she might be hot. I could get her in my bed." Artemis snorted.**

"_**Please**_**, she's **_**way **_**too smart to fall under your spell." **

"**Whatever. In case you don't know I'm Poseidon freaking Godly. I get every girl I want. Well, except you because you're scary." Artemis glared at him. **

"**If you must know, her name is Athena and she's in the library," Artemis answered. Just as Artemis said, Athena burst out of the library door and greeted Artemis. Poseidon's jaw dropped looking at the seriously beautiful girl standing in front of him.**

"We're not reading the rest of that," Athena declared. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Good grammar and everything but it was terribly boring," Katie said.

"And why do I have to be such a jerk?" Poseidon complained.

"On this website, a "jerk tries to win the nice pretty girl" story is a total cliché. There are so many of them," Travis replied.

"Let's go on to another one," Annabeth suggested. She exited the story and began to scroll through the pages. She found one that caught her eye. It was titled "Artemis Has a Baby".

"Did you find one that seems interesting?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it," Annabeth answered. Thalia shrugged.

"Please, how bad can it be?"

"_Very _bad."

"What's the title?" Artemis asked curiously.

"'Artemis Has a Baby'."

"How about we pretend we never found this website?" Artemis suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great idea," Thalia said.

"But hold on. I have to do something," Artemis said, she pulled out an ax and zapped away.

In loving memory of Fan Fiction author, .

1993-2015

**Sigh. So many people died. This is the end of the story. I hope you liked it! :D **


End file.
